invaderzimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skoodge
Invader Skoodge is among the shortest Irken Invaders. He is the closest thing Zim has to a best friend (although it is hard to tell, as Zim often abuses him). Skoodge and Zim went to school together at the Irken Military Training Area underground. Despite his success as an Invader, Skoodge is hated by the Tallest for being 'so short and ugly', most likely because this success proved that height has no effect on an Invader's competence. Appearance Skoodge is a very short Irken, something that causes him to be looked down upon (more than usual) by the Tallest and is considered ugly. He wears a standard Irken Invader uniform, but with no horizontal stripes, which has several dark spots or stains on it, and wears pink gloves and boots rather than the usual black, although these changed to the standard Black in Hobo 13. He has a wide, stubby body and ruby eyes, though he has red-violet eyes in The Nightmare Begins. He is also shown occasionally without a PAK (throughout the whole episode, Hobo 13). Personality Skoodge has shown that he can be very gullible, believing the Tallests' claim that they changed the tradition for Organic Sweep (the conquering Invader was launched from a cannon as part of the Organic Sweep as opposed to ordering the sweep to be commenced himself or herself). He is nervous and seemingly afraid of the Tallest sometimes, choosing to be aware that Red and Purple despise him due to their cruel and uncaring height-based society, causing him to have a very mellow personality. Like Bob, he may harbor secret feelings of anger and resentment towards the current Tallest as a result of their cruelty. He does, however, seem to be rather proud of the fact that he partly overcame his height-based disadvantage in Irken society, and when the Tallest exclaimed, "But, you're so short!" he answered smartly, "and ugly," in an attempt to please the Tallest. He appeared very proud and boastful after he conquered Blorch, posing happily for the cameras as he walked into the main chamber of the Massive, though he was originally crying when assigned this planet. Being the first to take over a planet for Operation Impending Doom II indicates that Skoodge is indeed a skilled Invader, but, as stated above, is never acknowledged by anyone due to his minimal size. He not only allows the Tallest to control him, he allowed Zim to use him to his advantage as well, though currently Zim is even smaller in height than he is by a few inches. Still, he never has shown to have become upset over this, accepting his inferiority. Assignment Skoodge was assigned to the planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People. Blorch was originally assiged to Invader Larb, but as Larb has increased in height, he was assigned to the planet Vort, and Blorch was given to Skoodge due to his shortness. Much to the surprise of the Almighty Tallest, Skoodge became the first Invader to successfully conquer a planet in Operation Impending Doom II. However, not wanting such a short Invader to be the poster boy of galactic conquest in a society descriminated against height, the Almighty Tallest convinced the gullible Skoodge that it had now become customary to fire conquering Invaders from the main cannon before the Armada commenced the Organic Sweep on their assigned planet. After the real Skoodge had been ejected onto the surface of Blorch, Tallest Purple selected a taller candidate, Invader Grapa, to receive the glory for Skoodge's work. Invader Dib ZIM accompanies Skoodge to Irk and assists in the Meekrob War; after that, he makes his second appearance outside Gaz's house, accompanying Gaston. Skoodge wants to know, again, why he is doing "this". ZIM, apparently aggravated over have to explain things constantly, states that in order to rule Irk he will need a consort to produce heirs. In his aggravation, he sends Skoodge, GIR and Minimoose off. They appear after ZIM's successful proposal, with Skoodge asking how it went. He is shocked at the thought of Gaz turning ZIM down, but he rebukes him and Skoodge follows him. Category:Alien Category:Characters Category:Canonicle